Xmen the next Generation
by Punkgal
Summary: *CAHAPTER 4 UP* watch the x-men an brotherhood join up and fight for there life agenst the humans and mutants that want to kill them rated for lots of cuss words coming in later chapters*this is my first fic pleases be nice and read and review!!! please!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: me no own u no sue  
  
Characters prologue  
  
The Brotherhood- they are recruiting new mutants and training to go fight whoever they want.  
  
Kurt- He has become a teacher of fencing/swords and Spanish, French and German. He has been helping everyone recover form Jeans' death especially Ororo. He has tried to help Scott but he is barely seen. He once tried to help Logan but instead he got gash across the back of the head and a slash across the chest. He has been spending a lot of time with his classes, the kids, (most of them like him except the bullies) and Ororo who misses Jean a lot. Kurt also has been helping the kids that need to improve their powers and team working skills. He is the babysitter when the other adults go out. Prof. X decided that Kurt should be a better person to watch the kids instead of Logan or Scott.  
  
Logan- he has become very violent to everyone especially Kurt. He and Scott have decided to leave the mansion for a while. He and Scott have barely been seen. If they are Logan most of the time hurts Kurt if he is around which happens a lot.  
  
Scott- he is the same as Logan but he goes in the Danger Room more then Logan  
  
Ororo- she has been taking care of hers, Scott's, Logan's, (if he doesn't then tough luck) and Jean's classes but she has Kurt to help her a lot even with his classes. She has been comforted every night by Kurt because she is trying not to cry in front of the kids but she cant stop herself from crying at night so every night it rains. She has also become the new nurse of the school  
  
Okay I know that sucked but come on this is my first time writing a fic I accept flames anything just hit the button on the bottom and say what you want. I got the first chapter written but I did not type it yet 


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer- me no own u no sue (I'm broke any whey) Sorry but I can't do Kurt's ascent  
  
Chapter 1  
  
3 weeks after Jean's death (Storm has sort of gotten over it)  
  
Storm has decided to go to her house in the mountains for the summer and she asked Kurt if he wanted to go with her because the school will be empty and boring for him. He agreed. It took 2 and a half hours but they finely made it there.  
  
" Home sweet home" Storm said as they drove into her drive way late at night. Storm was wearing a pair of pants and a t-shirt instead of the African look. Kurt was wearing his usual cloth minus the long coat since Ororos' car windows can't be seen through but he had a bandage going all around his forehead it spread out in the back of his head because that's where Logan slashed him and his entire chest was bandaged up too another thanks to Logan  
  
Ororos' house was nowhere near civilization it was miles away from her nearest neighbors. She was free to use her powers in the open if she wanted to. Her house was a small size for 3 people at the most. It was white all the whey to the shackles the sides where gray and the shackles where light black from it being exposed to the weather for so long.  
  
Kurt was to say the least very nervous. He had never been alone with Ororo. It was sort of clear that her liked the Weather Goddess but he did not know if she liked him back.. He started to pray very quietly and hold onto his rosary beads.  
  
"This is your home?" "Yep" "It is very nice" "It's not as big or nice as the mansion but it will do." Ororo said as she shut the car off. They sat in silence for a few mintues before a scream went through the night. It came from Ororos' house.  
  
She sat up and got out of the car and went in to her house with Kurt right beside her. She fumbled in her pockets for her set of house keys. When she found them she unlocked the door and ran to the end of her hall to a set of stairs. Kurt ran after her but took a look at the inside of her house. To the left there was a kitchen and to the right a little ways from the kitchen was a living room both rooms where fully furnished. They both ran up the stairs and Kurt caught a glimpse of the bathroom. She ran to a closed door and flung it open her eyes showed horror and something Kurt could not find out. That made him run faster when he got there he saw something that trailed along the floor getting a lot bigger as he got to the room. It was blood and mix of white and red feathers. Kurt looked in the room and his eyes widened like Ororo's did. What ever was in the room looked straight at them.  
  
Lol cliffhanger well I haven't wrote the next chapter yet but I will tomorrow I am tired o yea and if you want to have a crappy sketch of Erin e- mail me. If you have ideas tell me in a review. Feel free to send me charters and IM me if you want. Pleases r/r C YA!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I dun own any thing or one.life sucks  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Before Ororo and Kurt stood a young girl about 12 years old. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. She was on her knees holding her head like if she let go the world would end. She looked tall for her age but that did not interest Kurt and Ororo. She was covered in blood. HER blood. The little girl had huge white and red wings. They realized that the red parts on the wings were her blood. It scared both adults. She had 3 claws like Logan coming form her fists. Her back and hands where bleeding and it was dripping on the floor. Her wings finely went into her back but the claws staid out.  
  
They all just stood there staring at each other. The girl had strange light blue eyes. Ororo was shore they would haunt her for the rest of her life.  
  
"Wh-.who are.you?" the little girl sounded very frightened and she looked like she wanted to bolt out of that room.  
  
".I am Ororo and this is Kurt.who are you and what are you doing in my home?"  
  
"Your.not scared of me.?"  
  
"No you are a mutant like me and my friend here."  
  
"I knew he was a mutant. but you?"  
  
"Looks can be deceiving. Now tell me who you are and what you are doing in my house. we might be able to help you."  
  
Ororo started to walk toward the girl threw the mix of fresh and dry blood with a mix of white and blood stained red feathers.  
  
".Erin."  
  
"Ok Erin why are you in my home?"  
  
"I. was being hurt by people. they gave me this claws." Erin showed them the claws on her hands.  
  
".Ok Kurt can you call the Professor and tell him what happened I will explain to her what is happening."  
  
Kurt said nothing as he left the room to call the professor. Ororo guided Erin to her very white bathroom.  
  
"Ok take your shirt off so I can look at your back."  
  
"Ok." Erin said as she took her shirt off.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to wrap your back up hold still" Ororo was horrified at what she saw. Her entire back was a big bruise.  
  
Meanwhile Kurt told the prof. What happened.  
  
"Hmm I never heard of a mutant like that before.when she is fully healed come back. When she is old enough she will attend the school and maybe join the X-men. Goodnight Kurt."  
  
"Goodnight professor."  
  
Kurt went out to the car to get the bags they had packed. When he came back he saw the girls in the living room. Ororo was wrapping Erin's knuckles that were still bleeding a little.  
  
In one week Erin was fully healed and was learning how to control her powers. she helped Ororo with her garden and leaned the basics of fencing. Ororo and Erin were inseparable. They were like daughter and mother. Erin even asked if it was all right to use Ororo's last name since she did not have one.  
  
Wow. that's the longest thing I written. well I still need chars and in the next chapter Erin will meet the Professor and the rest of the gang. or I will skip that. tell me in an e-mail or review PLEASE R/R!!!! cya!!!! 


	4. chapter3

Declaimer: me no own u no sue  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Wow what ya told me about the X-men and the school sounds really cool!"  
  
"You can join when you learn to control your powers a bit more"  
  
Ororo and Erin were talking about the x-men and the school, all the things Erin knows about her past and what she learned, and all the missions they went on up to the point were Jean died. They have started to go back to the mansion. Kurt laid down in the back while Erin got the 'shotgun' as she and Ororo put it. He was trying to sleep but they talked too much and his ears were very sensitive. He just decided to listen to them.  
  
Erin grabbed a CD from her backpack (she and Ororo went shopping for cloth and came back with more then cloth.^_-) and stuck it in the CD player. At this point Kurt's ears twitched and he pulled his coat over his ears not hiding his face. Ororo looked in the mirror at him and raised an eyebrow. He just smiled at her shaking his head. The car blasted with Simple Plan and other punk bands. It startled Ororo so much that she stepped on the brake a little too much.  
  
THUD  
  
Kurt fell on the floor. Erin and Ororo started laughing and helping Kurt get up but he wouldn't budge an inch.  
  
"That was not funny..." Kurt said his voice muffled from the floor. His tail was twitching madly. "Holy shit it was hilarious!" Erin said between laughs.  
  
Ororo stopped laughing and she and Kurt stared at her. Kurt sat up with a groan and Ororo sighed putting her eyes on the road again.  
  
3 hours later (5 CD's ^_-)  
  
"Were here Erin wake up Kurt." Ororo said as she lightly tapped Kurt on the side of the face.  
  
" I will tell the professor we are here." Kurt said with a yawn.  
  
BAMF  
  
" Ok Erin follow me."  
  
As they walked inside Erin gasped in amazement. This was so BIG.  
  
"Ahh Ororo, Kurt is in my office. follow me Erin I wish to speak with you I am Professor Charles Xavier.  
  
Erin looked and followed the man in the wheelchair till they came to a room with a door open slightly.  
  
"This will be your room Erin and until you are 15 you will stay here instead of the dormitories." "Umm. ok.?" "You would also like to join the X-men" "Professor would you please not read my mind. it feels weird." "So Kurt and Ororo told you about everything?" "Yep" "Ororo and Kurt will give you lessons until you enroll in to the school which will be about 3 years.for now lets train you in the Danger Room." 


	5. chapter 4

Declaimer: me no frigin own u no frigin sue yall got that?  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
3 years later  
  
"Ok Erin you ready for your first day of high school?" "Yea I guess so." "Don't you dare Erin." "What?" "You don't think I know you? You're going to make my classroom into a war zone. So don't even think about it got it?" "Yea yea I got ya mom." "." "Hey they don't mess wit me I don't mess wit them. But if they decide they want trouble they getting there ass kicked." "Fine what ever just come on"  
  
Erin has grown up over 3 years. She has a new outfit, a blue shirt that ends a couple inches above her belly button and a pair of blue pants with matching fingerless gloves with holes where her claws come out and on the top of them. She has grown stronger, faster, and more agile. She is now 5'9 three inches below Ororo. (Kurt is 6'6) Erin (thanks to Ororo) has become a strong girl that takes no shit from anyone.  
  
"We are here Erin please be nice I am begging you!" "Ok ok I will be nice" she put her hands up in defeat  
  
Ororo sighed and walked in the, now quiet, classroom with Erin right behind her. "good morning class" "good morning Ororo." "most of you know Erin and if you don't then your lucky," insert snickers from the class "she will now be starting school and. just don't make her mad. Erin will you sit in the back by Irish?" "yep"  
  
Erin walked toward the back of the room and saw a boy with no shoes. With closer inspection she noted that his feet were padded like a dog and he had a dog tail. He had brown fur and hair that was short, and spiked. He also had brown eyes and he had raggedy cloths with a dog collar with 'IRISH' printed on it.  
  
"Hi um. Irish?" "Yep that's my name. hi Erin." "what are your powers.Irish?" "Mine are this tail, I am half-dog, immortal, I can grow fur when I am cold or somthin, I have heightened senses, strangth, and I have retractable claws. What are your?" "Mine are this tail, ears which help hearing a lot more easer, um I am very strong fast and agile, and."  
Snikt  
  
Erin let the claws on one of her hands out. Everyone looked at them then the ones closest to them inched away eying Erin and Irish's claws. "Erin, Irish please pay attention" "sorry." they said at the same time retracting there claws.  
  
After school was done Irish took Erin out to a bench in the yard. "wow those claws of yers were cool!" "they were painful to get though.."  
  
Irish was wise enough to not ask about it of course the kid had a 180 IQ.  
  
".well how about you meet some of my frerinds? Ya wana Erin?" ".well ok lead the way buddy!" 


	6. NOTE

I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!! I have an announcement to make and well those who like this story WILL NOT LIKE THIS...umm I cant updated fer a while I have finals I NEED TO study for and my cousin and Aunt are coming up... I am so sorry BUT I found out who I will use and I will use a char from evolution. And me and my friend want to know what the hell a Mary-Sue is... if any one knows please tell me. I am still trying to write the chapters but I have school to go to... I will still try to update but I wont fer a while... and why hasn't anyone flamed me??!! C-YA!!!!! SEND CHARTERS I MIGHT USE THEM!!!!!! 


End file.
